


To the moon and back

by josh_u_r_dun



Series: Dime Piece [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: ? - Freeform, Domestic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, One Shot, Star Gazing, jyler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:32:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh_u_r_dun/pseuds/josh_u_r_dun
Summary: The only light was from the moon and stars, I laced my fingers in with hers, keeping her just a little closer.





	To the moon and back

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!   
> The idea of star gazing came from @twentyonecornflakesatthedisco (tumblr)// 21discoingcornflakes (ao3)
> 
> I hope you enjoy it xx

It was dark, the only light was from the moon and stars, the blanket beneath us turning the grass into a makeshift mattress. I laced my fingers in with hers, our hands entwined, keeping us just a little closer. The silence was thick, the only noises being the rustling of the leaves in the wind and the occasional cricket. 

“Tyler,” she whispered, “What do you think the stars are for?” I smiled, admiring the shadows that fell across her face - she was beautiful. 

“I dunno, what do you think Jenn?” she hummed quietly, putting one hand up to the sky as if she could touch it, her fingers dancing through the air. There was a slight rustle out in the trees, paired with the crunch of hooves against dried leaves.

“Maybe they are night lights for the animals,” she rested her head on my shoulder “You know, so they don't get scared,” I rested my cheek against her hair, the pink strands barely showing in the light. 

“Yeah? Well I was thinking that it was all the love for you that won't fit in my heart,” she laughed.

“Yeah but that because your love for Josh fills your heart!” I could feel her grin against my skin as she turned kissing at the neckline of my shirt.

“Maybe some but not all,” she curled into me as a slight breeze went past, “I still love you to the moon and back,” I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her further into me when she turned, lightly touching her lips to mine.

“And I could say the same for you...” she trailed off, gazing back up at the stars. I leantd in and quickly kissed her nose.

“It’s a love that never ends.”

**Author's Note:**

> Congrats if you made it to the end!  
> I hope you liked it, if not tell me how i could improve
> 
> All comments/kudos/feedback is well appreciated
> 
> thank you for reading
> 
> Tumblr: @josh-u-r-dun


End file.
